goodbye to you!
by Grenny
Summary: sus brazos caina a sus costados como si hubiera intentadoalcanzar algo con todas sus fuerzas, esbozo una sonrisa aceptando mi mano, y nos perdimos entre las olas, como ilusiones....


**hola, nuevamente aqui subiendo un nuevo onshot de rurouni kenshin, me llevo dos dias pensarlo, y uno xtra para poder decidirme como lo haría, jejeje, es super corto, pero esta buenito!! jejej **

**disfruten! espero reviewss!!**

...

A veces pienso que en realidad me equivoque, al no ponerla como prioridad, esperando todo de mí y yo posponiéndola, no por que no la amara, por que la amaba, si, la amaba...

Sino para protegerla, para que ella no pasará el mismo dolor que una vez yo tuve que experimentar una vez, para que no fuera testigo de mas dolor y deseando eso, ella sufrió por mi causa, a costas mías…

Ella se quedo sola, esperándome, sin saber si regresaría,

Solo con la esperanza de que un día entraría por su puerta y me recibiría con una sonrisa como solía hacerlo cada día desde que la conocí.

Nunca quise hacerle daño, no fue mi intención romperle el corazón, ilusionarla con un mundo que ya no necesitaba de mí, por que la verdad era mucho más cruel,

Mientras tuviera la espada, mientras aún pudiera empuñarla, no dejaría de luchar,

A veces pienso que su camino jamás debió cruzarse con el mió, yo tal vez no debí dejarme llevar por su bondad,

Fue la única que aún mirándome con temor me enfrento, desafió mi poder, desafió a mi espada, y me desafió a mi, por sobre todo…

Y al principió parecía una muchacha débil y torpe, sin cualidades con las que eran educadas las mujeres de la época, carente de toda cualidad femenina,

Hablaba aún cuando no se le pedía su opinión,

Y se enojaba con facilidad,

Todas aquellas cosas, llamaron profundamente mi atención,

Pues tiempo atrás, me había conmovido lo contrario,

Tomoe fue una mujer elegante, sumisa, sin opinión, atenta y educada, sus gestos eran dulces, sus cuidados eran precisos, pero de alguna forma ella también me enfrentó, era lo que ambas tenían en común.

Kaoru por su parte, era todo lo contrario,

Su mirada desafiante, sus inestables cambios de humor la hacían única,

Y de alguna forma, eso me ató a ella,

Su mirada desafiante, su dulce torpeza, daban un toque de humor y risas cada día,

Haciendo de ellos lo más especiales…

Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que sufría,

Y yo sufría con ella,

De alguna forma comprendía su temor, una vez ya se había quedado sola, cuando su padre dejo el dojo para partir hacia la misma muerte,

Sabía de su pérdida,

Y temía por eso, que yo también la dejará …

Tantas veces me detuvo, me saco del pasado con la rapidez de un sonido,

Odiaba tanto como yo al asesino residente en mí,

Y al mismo tiempo lo amaba, lo arrullo entre sus brazos acojiendome, aunque para ella fuera un completo extraño

Me acepto con todas esas muertes sobre mi espalda, con toda esa sangre manchando mi espada,

Con todo el dolor, amor y rencor que representaba la cicatriz en mi mejilla,

Alivió en parte el dolor, y fue más fácil de cargar,

Le pedí perdón,

Solo quise ser sincero con ella,

Si me reconocía por mi sabiduría, ella era mucho más sensata que yo,

Nunca me dijo adiós,

Jamás me despedí de ella,

Púes ella jamás me lo permitió, para ella decir adios era lo mismo que morir, que no regresar y no podía tolerar eso.

Cada vez que lo intente, sellaba mis palabras con las suyas,

Muchas veces la vi llorar, cuando perdí los estribos y mi mente regreso al pasado, sus lágrimas, su vocecilla entrecortada pidiéndome que regresara me detuvo…

Trato con todas sus fuerzas hacerme entrar en razón, de no seguir arrastrando el pasado hacia el futuro…

de ver todo lo bueno que había en la vida,quiso que me diera cuenta qeu si iba a seguir viviendo que viviera la vida como debía hacerlo, para hacerla plena y satisfactoria,

ella se dio cuenta que las muertes que presencie, que inflingí miles de veces me perseguían, y qeu si vivía no era por mi, sino por todas las personas que sucumbieron ante el filo de mi espada, pero si vivía para esperar la muerte, no descansaría jamas, ella me enseño a vivir por mi, a hacer de mi vida un instrumento de paz y tranquilidad, para vivir por mi y por esas personas que asesine...

y me doy cuenta que de no haber sido por ella, no habría vivido lo suficiente para ver como se levantaba una era de paz,

donde aún existía dolor, pero dandome cuenta que ese dolor jamas podría ser erradicado por siempre,

lo bueno vive, poruqe tambien hay cosas malas, es el equilibrio que existe para sobrellevar los tiempos ...

pero mi corazón esta tranquilo,

mis fantasmas se han calmado, se que me estan esperando, y algun día me les unire, para regresar al seno de tomoe, para quedarme esperandola a ella cuando su tiempo en la tierra se terminará...

su mano tibia se poso sobre mi mejilla, dibujando el camino de mi cicatriz en forma de cruz,

tal vez preguntandose cuando desaparecería,

y entoces recordé lo que un asesino me dijo,

"cuando una herida es hecha con rencor, y ese rencor permanece , no se borra jamas, pero cuando es perdonado, desaparece con el tiempo"

algún dia desaparecería,

me miró con sus ojos grandes y redondos, esboce una sonrisa, y tomandola desprevenida, tire de ella para besarla,

¿cuanto tiempo había esperado por mi?, ¿cuantas lágrimas había derramado?, ¿cuanto dolor la arrastro conmigo?

esas dudas se borraban de nuestras memorias, cuando me hice paso entre sus vestidos, para encontrarme con la calidez y suvidad de su piel,

para reposar dulcemente entre sus senos, sintiendo el latido de su corazón ,sintiendola convertirse en mi mujer, no quise herirla, no quise hacerle daño,

esa fue mi despedida, ella no lo sabía, no lo supo hasta el día siguiente, cuando despertó y yo yacia a su lado abrazado a su cintura,

dijo mi nombre, pero no respondí, me miro un momento, busco mi cicariz,

una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, había desaparecido por completo,

un petalo de ciruelo blanco cayo sobre su mano, ella sonrio :

" ve con ella...shinta" dijo abrazandome, fue un abrazo que no pudé sentir, apreto sus labios contra los mios, pero fue un beso que no pude sentir, que no logre corresponder,la esperaría a ella con los brazos abiertos...

esa tarde,

megumi la reviso, pues tenía algo de fiebre y estaba algo pálida,

le quito el obi, y sus ojos sorprendidos observaron lo que ella se había hecho, cuando morí, una enfermedad atrapo mi cuerpo y ella quiso que se la regalará, quería sufrir conmigo, quería que yo compartiera algo con ella,

su pecho lleno de llagas daban cuenta de lo avanzada de la enfermedad, megumi desvió la mirada y apretando los dientes le dijoque por que se hacía eso, porque dejo que yo la contagiará,

ella sonrio, y tomando su mano dijo que por mi era capaz de mucho más,

megumi la observo, trato de entenderla y se dioc eunta de por que yo la había escogido a ella,

ella pese a su debilidad, era fuerte, aún pasando por tanto sufrimiento era capaz de sonreir, aun sabiendoq eu esto la mataría ella sonreía, y lo haría hasat que su día llegará...

...

me miró con sus ojos grandes y redondos, estire la mano, ella la acepto y caminamos por la playa, perdiendonos entre las olas, por siempre ...

...

sus brazos caian a sus costados como si un abrazo le hubiera sido arrebatado, como si hubiera intentado alcanzar algo con todas sus fuerzas...

sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando el cielo, su corazón se había detenido... kaoru se fue conmigo...

...

**aaaaah!! lloremos? espero reviews!! **


End file.
